


trinkets

by doxian



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: Yet another Arcana drabble collection. (Maybe I'll even post some things here thataren'tporn!)Tags in the author's notes for each chapter.





	trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: First Time, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Topping From the Bottom, Not Apprentice's POV, Established Relationship

"I want you... here."

Jin is on their hands and knees on the bed, gloriously naked. They pull at one asscheek when they make their request, holding themself open to show off their hole, shooting a coy, hungry look at Julian from over their shoulder that makes him bite his lip so hard he thinks he tastes blood. 

"O-of course, darling. If that's what you want."

His words come in fits and starts. Oh, he wants them so badly, but they've never done this before and he doesn't want to hurt them. 

"It _is_ what I want. Come here."

They arch their back, resting their head on their elbows and wiggling their hips invitingly. 

It feels as though all the blood in Julian's body is concentrated in his dick. He's in such haste to approach the bed that he bangs his leg into the bed frame, but he ignores the slight pain in favor of clambering onto the bed to join Jin. They reach behind themself to pass him a vial, which he uncorks, pouring some of the liquid over his fingers. 

"Hurry, Ilya--"

"Your wish is my command, my dear." 

His voice is already shaking. He traces along the crack of their ass, pressing delicately against their rim. When they part around his fingertips, his dick throbs where it's hard inside his trousers. 

"Mmh, Jin, you feel wonderful--" 

"You're not even inside me yet." Another scorching glance from over their shoulder, more impatient this time. "Faster. I need it." 

"You know I can't resist you when you use that tone with me," Julian says, groaning.

"I know. I was banking on it." Jin huffs a laugh against the pillow, a laugh that swiftly turns into a groan of their own as Julian pours more oil directly onto their hole, circles it one last time, then presses a finger inside. 

"Mnngh, yes, that's it, let me in. Oh, Jin. You're so warm, so good--" 

Jin doesn't say anything, but Julian can hear their breath begin to come short and quick, can hear it hitching when he presses at certain places inside them. He makes sure to focus his touches there. He's barely worked in a second finger, admiring the way Jin rolls their hips back to meet him, when Jin catches his wrist to stop him. 

"Ilya. I'm ready." 

"Wh- Already? Um. Are you sure?" 

Julian's hands are already at his belt even as he checks with them. If they're ready, he's ready. He's been ready ever since they called for him in that irresistibly sultry way of theirs, ever since they pulled him into their bedroom to kiss him. 

"Yes," Jin says, breathless. 

Julian starts pushing his trousers and underwear down. 

"Wait. I want to see your face." They turn around so that they're on their back, instead, immediately hooking a foot around his waist to urge him forwards.

Ah. Yes, it's much better like this. Jin is a vision of loveliness, black hair fanning out beneath them like silk, eyes dark, lips kiss-bitten. His dick is straining against his pants as they attempt to grind against him. When he finally manages to get the fabric down far enough to release himself, the rush of relief is dizzying. He fumbles for the vial in the sheets, using what's left to slick himself up. 

"You'll tell me if I do anything you don't like, won't you?" He licks his suddenly dry lips. "I want to make this good for you, I'll do anything you w--" 

"Yes, I will, just. Fuck me." 

Julian swallows. He takes himself in hand so he can guide himself to Jin's entrance, pushes forward. The pure heat that surrounds him is overwhelming, but even more breathtaking is Jin's gasp as he sinks into them, the way they toss their head against the sheets with their eyes squeezed shut.

"Move, Ilya, move--" 

Julian does, sliding his full length into them, amazed at how easily they open up for him. He finds a rhythm quickly. They look so beautiful like this that he has to touch, running the hand that's not at their hip over smooth, dusky skin, scratching his nails over their chest, their nipple, their side, making them hiss through their teeth. 

The vice of their body around him is delicious. He feels as though he's been riding the edge of orgasm for hours, even though it couldn't be more than a few minutes, but what's miles more important than his own pleasure is ensuring theirs. When they try to raise their legs, heels digging into his back, he cottons on to the angle they're aiming for and helps by hitching their leg higher, almost folding them in half. 

"Here?" He asks, watching their face. Their eyes slip shut in bliss, and that's all the answer he needs. He thrusts forwards, making sure to hit that spot inside them again and again. 

" _Yes_. There." They push one of his hands down towards their crotch as he moves, and he obliges, wrapping long, sure fingers around their cock. They're so wet that his hand almost slips when he starts stroking them. 

Jin doesn't last long. They grind back against him in small, ineffective motions, trapped between Julian's hand and his cock, and it only takes a few more thrusts until they're coming over his fingers.

It's so gratifying, to know that _he_ caused this, that he made them feel good. It sends shivers down his spine. He has the presence of mind to stroke them through their orgasm, though, instinctively stilling his hips, mindful of the fact that they might be oversensitive. 

"Mmm. No, keep going," Jin says, husky and fucked-out. And they take hold of Julian's soiled hand, lift it to their lips to slowly, thoroughly lick their come away. 

Perhaps a stronger man could have resisted that, but not Julian. He comes inside them with a gasp, his face twisting. Jin watches him, continuing to clean off his hand, popping one of his fingers into their mouth. The expression on their face is smug and indulgent, like a cat that got the cream, like they knew exactly how he'd react. 

As compelling as that image is, the visual that sears itself into Julian's mind is Jin kissing his hand afterwards, over and over, from palm to back to wrist, like they truly cherish him. It's almost enough for Julian to believe he deserves to be here with them.


End file.
